Cuando ella me mira
by Estrella'black
Summary: lostxinxthexmusic. Despues de Amanecer. Pequeños momentos entre Jacob y Nessie con el paso de los años. One-shot traduccion. Hermoso


Cuando ella me mira de** lostxinxthexmusic**

**Jacob POV**

_2008_

Estaba asombrado de lo pronto que había crecido. Ya era muy hermosa, pero solo podía imaginar en la mujer en la que se convertiría. Lucia como Edward, pero definitivamente había rasgos de Bella en ella, tal vez por eso me imprimé en ella, porque me recordaba a Bella. Aun así, era muy diferente a su madre. Nessie era la criatura más hermosa en el mundo para mí, y trataba de no quitar mis ojos de ella por más de un segundo.

Actualmente tenía el aspecto de una niña de siete años, pero técnicamente tenía solo uno. Cambie a mi forma humana y toqué la puerta de la casa de campo, para encontrarme con Bella, abriéndome con una jovial sonrisa.

"Bueno, hola Jake." Me saludó mientras espié a Nessie sentada en la mesa del comedor con sus brazos cruzados fuertemente enfrente de su torso.

"¿Cuál es el problema aquí?" le pregunté mientras veía el plato completo de vegetales enfrente de la crecida niña.

"Mamá está tratando de hacerme comer vegetales." Dijo Nessie enfurruñada. "¿Por qué no puedo beber sangre como tú?"

Bella rodó los ojos y me adentró con ella, tomándome del codo.

"Siéntate." Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hija y se ponía de rodillas para estar a su nivel.

"Si quieres salir fuera de estas cuatro paredes, tienes que abrazarte a tu lado humano." Le dijo en tono maternal. "Y los humanos comen comida."

"Pero tú y papá no comen comida, y pueden salir" Murmuró Nessie mientras alejaba mas su plato.

"Eso es porque somos vampiros, no podemos retener la comida." Bella argumentó, "Hemos tenido esta charla un millón de veces Reneesme Cullen."

"Aun así, no voy a comerlos."

Bella me miró, y sonrió como si tuviera un as bajo la manga.

"Jacob come sus vegetales." Dijo calmadamente.

Aparentemente, yo era ese as.

"¿De verdad?" me preguntó Nessie.

"Si, de otra manera no puedo cambiar de fase." mentí.

Vi a Bella arquear una ceja, pero luego se compuso, y me siguió la corriente con mi mentira piadosa.

"Ves." Dijo con tono triunfante "Si Jacob no come sus vegetales no puede cambiar de fase. Si tu no comes tus vegetales, no podrás ir a cazar mañana por la noche."

"¡Pero _mamá_!"

"Lo mejor es hacer lo que ella dice Nessie." Le di a Bella una sonrisa cómplice. "Estaba pensando en tener un tiempo de calidad contigo, para cazar mañana."

Y con eso acercó el plato a ella y empezó a meter vegetales en su boquita poco a poco y masticarlos.

Reí cuando vi la mueca que hacia mientras trataba de masticarlos lo más rápido posible para deshacerse de el sabor.

Esa era mi Nessie, poniéndome primero en sus prioridades, como yo lo hacía con ella.

--

_2011_

El crecimiento de Nessie había bajado gradualmente. Solo faltaban cuatro años para que dejara de crecer definitivamente. Ahora tenía quince, y cuando pasaran los cuatro años iba a lucir mas grande que Edward y Bella. Jaja, esa iba a ser una imagen graciosa, ¿un niño más grande que sus padres? ¿Cuándo había habido algo igual?

Estaba bajo las escaleras con Bella mientras Nessie se preparaba para ir de caza, prefería ir conmigo que con su familia, supongo que le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas conmigo.

Cuando la escuché meter los pies en sus zapatos, me puse de pie, listo para que nos fuéramos.

"Ok, estoy lista." Dijo la dulce voz de Nessie.

Salió de su habitación y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, como los de Edward.

"Mete tu lengua de vuelta a tu boca, perro." Gruñó protectoramente.

"¡No le hables así a Jacob papá!" Le gritó Nessie.

"Yo puedo hablarle como quiera." Farfulló Edward, mientras lo veía perder esa paciencia por la cual todos lo caracterizan. Parecía que nuestra joven Nessie estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, como cualquier relación entre padre-hija en el mundo.

"Bueno, ya me voy, así que ve con mamá a desquitar tu enojo todo lo que quieras."

"¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte salir a cazar usando eso?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estoy usando?" Preguntó Nessie inocentemente mientras evaluaba su ropa.

Llevaba un topo rojo corto, y una falda de mezclilla que mostraba sus largas piernas. Estaba teniendo un mal momento tratando de que la testosterona no se apoderara de mí mientras Edward estaba cerca. Si leyera mis pensamientos me prohibiría entrar a la casa por una semana, y de verdad no quería eso.

No quería perderme ningún momento de Nessie convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer; Ya estaba contando los segundos que faltaban para que dejara de crecer y se quedara en una sola edad, cuando pudiera saber todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque probablemente ya lo hiciera. Como su madre, podía leerme como a un cuento de un niño de cinco años.

"Déjame adivinar de donde sacaste eso..." Bella pregunto mientras sonreía, divertida por toda la situación.

"_Alice._" Contestó Edward rápidamente.

"De hecho fue la tía Rose." Lo corrigió Nessie con una sonrisa engreída.

"_¡¿__ROSE?!_" Edward sonó incrédulo.

"Creo que mejor vas a cambiarte." Dijo Bella a su hija calmada, "No quiero que tu padre asesine a Rose. Apenas le he agarrado cariño."

Nessie rodó los ojos y volvió a su habitación estampando los pies en el suelo, haciendo una rabieta.

"Todo esto es tu culpa Jacob Black." Explotó Edward.

"¿Cómo es mi culpa?" Le pregunté curiosamente. "Yo no le compré esa ropa."

"Está tratando de impresionarte."

"Pero no necesita hacerlo. Ya sabes lo mucho que ya la amo."

"Pues sí, pero ella no sabe _lo mucho_ que la amas ya. Así que sigue tratándola como si fuera tu sobrina todavía ¿ok?"

"Nunca la he tratado diferente."

"Deja a Jacob en paz Edward." Dijo Bella mientras enrollaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. "Tu hija tiene la culpa aquí, Jacob no ha hecho nada más que comportarse como un caballero alrededor de ella. Son sus hormonas, probablemente solo hizo eso para hacerte reaccionar así."

"Adolescentes." Suspiró el. "Estoy agradecido de que esto ya casi termine, siento lastima por los padres que tienen que aguantar esto por años."

--

_2013_

"¿Ya diecinueve eh?" Le di un pequeño codazo mientras pasábamos un raro día soleado en la playa de La Push.

"Ya." Sonrió mientras veíamos las olas acercarse a la orilla, y a nuestros pies.

Miré su cara tranquila, y como el sol bañaba sus hermosos risos. Podía escuchar sus latidos, mas acelerados que los de un humano normal, mientras veía distraídamente a la distancia.

"Jacob," empezó mientras se daba la vuelta para encararme, sus ojos chocolate estaban buscando la respuesta a alguna pregunta no hecha en mi cara.

"Si, Ness." Contesté inocentemente mientras escuchaba sus latidos bajar misteriosamente su ritmo, de el de una persona normal.

"¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?"

"Si, dos veces, de hecho."

"¿De quienes?"

"¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?" Le pregunté, tenso.

"¿Fue antes de que naciera?" presionó.

"Una de ellas lo fue."

"¿Fue mi mamá?"

"¿Ness, porque me preguntas eso?"

"Estoy enamorada." Dijo en voz baja, huyendo de mi mirada.

Por un segundo mi corazón dejo de latir.

¿Era posible que la imprimación de alguien se enamorara de alguien más? Nunca lo había escuchado antes.

El sentimiento de deja vu vino hacia mí. Era exactamente como lo de Bella, de nuevo.

Trague con fuerza y me miró confundida.

"¿Quién es?" me las arreglé para decir mientras estaba sumergido en tristeza.

Luego se rió de mí, como si no me sintiera ya demasiado mal en este momento.

"Pensé que era obvio." Soltó unas risitas.

"No soy como tu padre. No puedo leerte la mente." salté.

"Oh Jacob." Suspiró mientras tocaba dulcemente mi cara con la palma de su mano.

Salte atrás por instinto, sabiendo que no quería ver su cara, pero ella se inclinó más hacia mí y tomó mi cara con sus manos por ambos lados dejándome sin escapatoria.

Cerré mis ojos esperando poder escapar de los recuerdos que Nessie estaba enseñándome.

Empezaban el día que me imprimé de ella, hacia ya seis años, cuando me miró a los ojos por primera vez.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte." Dijo seriamente, cuando quitó sus manos de mi cara. Deseaba que volviera a poner sus manos sobre mí, pero sabía que no lo haría, esta preguntaba estaba ardiendo en sus ojos.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó.

"Desde el día en que naciste." admití.

"Entonces tengo una pregunta más que hacer."

"Dispara."

"¿Me amas por su culpa? ¿Me amas porque no puedes tenerla?"

Me estiré y puse mis manos en sus mejillas.

"Oh no Nessie. Es tan lejos de ser por eso."

Levantó una ceja y supe que la historia que había esperado tanto tiempo por ser contada, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"¿Tus padres te han contado sobre las leyendas de los licántropos?"

"¿Eso en que tiene que ver aquí?"

"Por favor. Solo si me escuchas entenderás lo que estoy a punto de decirte."

"Okay, okay. Cuéntame sobre tus leyendas."

"¿Tu mamá, o papá, o Carlisle, o quien sea te han contado sobre la imprimación?"

"Algo así. Pero fue un poco confuso tratar de entenderlo. Osea es demasiado raro que solo veas a alguien y _bam _Decides que no puedes vivir sin esa persona."

"¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?" Le pregunté.

"La verdad no."

"Pasó con tus padres."

"¿Pasó contigo y mamá?"

"No. Quiero decir, llegué a amar a tu mamá, pero no es ni la millonésima parte de cómo amas a alguien de quien estas imprimado."

"¿Entonces no te imprimaste de ella?"

"No."

"¿Estas imprimado de alguien?"

"Yes."

"¿Cómo es?"

Sonreí maliciosamente, la haría sufrir un poco, como ella lo había hecho conmigo hace un minuto.

"Es maravillosa. No creo que pudiera vivir sin ella. Es el mundo para mí."

No estaba tratando de hacerla llorar. Vi como sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la acerque a mi pecho.

"No llores Nessie." Dije mientras le limpiaba una lagrima."Tú eres la chica de la que estoy imprimado. El día en que naciste, en el primer momento en el que puse mis ojos en ti, sabía que serias la persona que mas amaría en la vida."

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" preguntó indecisa.

"Totalmente." contesté. "Te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, por siempre, Y te amaré hasta que la última estrella en el cielo se apague, y cuando eso pase seguiré amándote porque tú eres la luz de mi vida."

"También te amo Jacob Black." Sonrió de vuelta. "Solo espero que vivas lo suficiente como para ver que las estrellas se apaguen."

"Puedo vivir para siempre, si quiero." Exclamé, ligeramente ofendido.

"Lo que quería decir es que...sobrevivieras a mi papá y complejo sobre protector."

"He sobrevivido a cosas peores." Le aseguré.

--

_2016_

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"¿Huh?" pregunté aturdido.

"¿Jacob, te casarías conmigo?" Preguntó Nessie mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarme.

Estaba desnuda, recostaba sobre mí cama después de haber pasado la noche juntos. Se las había arreglado para escabullirse de sus padres mientras estaban de caza, pero no era como si fuera una niña, ya tenía veintiuno y podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

"¿No se supone que sea yo el que haga esa pregunta?"

"Es 29 de febrero, tengo permitido hacer las propuestas hoy."

"¿Entonces, que podría decir?" bromeé.

"Si, sería la respuesta perfecta." Me dijo ansiosamente.

"Entonces, Si."

--

_Noviembre 2016_

La miré caminar despacio por el pasillo, del brazo de su padre.

Era la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo, tal como lo había hecho con Bella. Quiero decir, Nessie era hermosa ya de por sí, pero no había palabras para describir toda la belleza que irradiaba en estos momentos.

Era el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tener la oportunidad de casarme con esta hermosa princesa vestida de blanco.

Edward llegó al altar y me dio una cabeceada seca, antes de besar la mejilla de Nessie y llegar al lado de Bella, quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

Carlisle había conseguido una licencia de cura en internet, para dar la ceremonia. Había escuchado por las historias de ellos, que su padre había sido un padre, así que tal vez haría un buen trabajo porque de algún modo lo llevaba en la sangre.

"¿Jacob Black aceptas Renesmee Cullen para ser tu legitima esposa?" Me preguntó Carlisle con una suave sonrisa.

"Acepto." Contesté mientras deslizaba un anillo cobrizo por del pequeño dedo de Reneesme.

"¿Y tú, Renesmee Cullen tomas Jacob Black para ser tu legitimo esposo?"

"Acepto." Sonrió y deslizó por mi dedo un enorme anillo cobrizo.

"Entonces los pronunció marido y mujer." Anunció felizmente.

Besé a mi esposa y la estreché contra mí usando toda la fuerza que podía usar sin lastimarla.

A este punto yo estaba ardiendo en felicidad. Ahora estaba casado con mi alma gemela, mi vida estaba completa.

"Te amo Jacob." Susurró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el carro que nos llevaría a la recepción.

"También te amo Nessie."

"¿Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen?"

"Hasta mucho, mucho después. Te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, porque solo late por ti."

Cuando llegamos al carro me besó de nuevo.

"Tú has estado ahí para amarme y protegerme desde mis primeros momentos de vida. Ahora, pertenezco a ti Jacob, y no voy a dejar de amarte incluso aunque la tierra deje de girar."

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Dije eso mientras en mi boca se formaba la sonrisa más grande nunca imaginada.

Aquí estábamos, juntos para siempre, justo como debía ser.

Nessie y yo. Juntos por la eternidad, justo como el destino lo planeó.

* * *

**awww hermosoo no? fan por siempre de la pareja Nessie'Jacob esqe Jake es taan tierno ((L))  
xD enfin...dejen sus reviews porfa! la autora se los agradecerà muchoo' pqe voyy a traducirselos y enviarselos ((: mañana subir otroo one-shot qe me falta de ella, porqee mi papà qiere la compuu :S en fiin' cdnsee' los qieroo ((L))**

Oh it's beautiful ((8))


End file.
